The Waiting Period
by Black Silken Rose
Summary: After the first round of the Dark Tournament, Hiei and Yusuke both find themselves at a disadvantage. Rather than wait for a dismal future, the two seek out more productive ways to deal with uncertainties. Oneshot, HieiXYusuke. Mostly PWP (Rated M for a reason)


Hello! So this is a response to a HieiXYusuke request I got recently. To any others who may have made requests, I promise they're coming: I just happened to be working on this before it was requested. If you're not sure what I'm working on, check out my page to see what pairings are still pending. **Let's bring the fandom back to life!** Feel free to shoot me a pm about pairing requests if you want more. I love filling requests for you guys!

In an effort for full disclosure, I was almost done with this when I realized that this story has a few similarities to _Body Heat_ by Blue Utopia, which is by far a better fic (go read that after this and you'll see what I mean). This was not intended, but I guess when you love someone's work its hard not to emulate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. I just love it.

* * *

It was long before he fell in love. At least, it was long before he was so painfully aware of his love that he couldn't remember from where it began. He had only an inkling then, but enough had happened to keep his mind busy and think it nothing more. If anything could overshadow predilection when faced with insurmountable odds, it was lust.

He had to admit, when he looked back on it after having won the heart that had eluded him for so long, that it wouldn't have happened if there wasn't the potential for love. Maybe, had things turned out differently, there would have been romantic love between them. It would have been false to say that they didn't love each other, in some way shape or form, a love that had been one to grow out of respect and kinship. But at the time of the incident the idea of love had made him shiver with disdain. No, his motives had been less than pure. So, then, had the other's.

"Damn, Hiei is this how you say hello to people now?"

There was something in that tone, in the way his smirk held his confidence that captured the other's attention. It was unlike him to really take interest in a human, but then again, the detective never really had qualified. Something had been off with him from the beginning.

"I don't know where you've been all this time, but it seems you've improved your skills a little bit."

The flirtatious edge in his voice snuck in without his say so, his smile reflecting its insinuations. There was definitely power behind the boy, a power that had not been there before. Though he doubted the others could sense it, the speed at which he had avoided his sword said enough, the energy coiled in his muscles an intoxicating mix of adrenaline and reiatsu. For the first time in weeks, the fire demon found himself excited at his prospects.

"Forget him. Yusuke and I are all that we'll require."

A harsh response to the fool, but nonetheless it expressed his desire to monopolize the detective, even if only in the ring. By the look the detective gave him, though, it was likely they would spar outside of it. They seemed oblivious to the rest of the world, the ones that circled against them, and the ones which stood at their backs.

It was sometime between the first and the second match that their coupling occurred, when tensions were high and the odds were clearly stacked against them. With energy at its peak, the absence of the girls, the need to either be alone or covered in sweat and blood, there was really nothing else that could have happened. Impending death only pushed them to prove that they were alive.

Knowing that the committee had placed their team in an extra fight, the two had stalked off, awaiting some revelation of a fate that seemed dismal. The detective had looked for a place alone in the woods surrounding the hotel to try to muster his energy, which was still elusive. It turned out to be a lucky happenstance, however, as a shadowy figure stepped into the line of what would have been fire. They stared at each other for a moment, somehow unsure of what the other was thinking, before Yusuke noted his companion's state.

"How's your right arm doing?" He asked, curious as to why it was still tucked away deeply into the fighter's high pockets. Hiei did not withdraw it, glancing at the charred marks over his skin before shooting the detective a bored look.

"About the same as yours, I'd guess." Yusuke frowned, shaking his arm as if a spider were crawling down it, loosening up. Hiei raised an eyebrow as a hand ran through his dark brown hair, a habit the teen had developed when he wasn't sure of himself. Not being able to access his energy was taking a toll on him mentally.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you actually seem to be thinking," the fire demon drawled, hoping to snap the detective out of his thoughts. It seemed to work, a snarky comment on the brunette's tongue, one which he cut off. "We should remedy that."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, a half smile growing with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah? What did you have in mind?" The fire demon turned his back, peeking over his shoulder at the other.

"Hand to hand. We'll both be relying on it soon enough," he paused, and Yusuke caught the spark in the other's eye to match his. "Follow me, _if_ you can keep up."

The chase began without any other warning, Yusuke barely holding his own against Hiei's speed, though he suspected that the pace had been adjusted for him. That didn't stop him from making a cocky comment about his new skills- or at least it wouldn't have if as soon as they arrived at their destination the other decided that the battle had begun. It was pure chance that the left handed punch the demon threw at him missed; chance, and the fact that Yusuke stumbled while trying to stop his forward trajectory.

Even at a one armed disadvantage, Hiei posed a challenge to the detective. Wondering how exactly the other had trained while he had been locked away with Genkai, the teen gave it his all, using whatever was around him as leverage. It was a full minute into their sparring that he even noticed his surroundings, an enclosure of some sort, rock surrounding them. Water dripped from somewhere in the distance, the air heavy with moisture. He wracked his brain, wondering how being in a grotto would serve as an advantage. Judging by the other's ferocity, he assumed it wouldn't.

This was different from his first fight with the fire demon. Hiei held back from using his abilities, nothing but speed and fists and feet against the detective, which he was grateful for. The youkai stuck to the ground for the most part, not taking advantage of the fact that he could hurdle himself off of the walls for a more decisive blow. Though it resembled the fights that Yusuke had grown up with more than his usual ones, it felt intrinsically different from all of the others. Then again, he supposed he didn't face death in those fights, was not hyper aware of the consequences of a failure. It showed in the lines of their faces that they both were.

There was more than that, though, more than the almost certainty of death by the end of the tournament, more than just the fear for what was to come. There was the heat bouncing off of the rock walls around them as they moved, the smell of their sweat, the feel of skin making contact with skin, punches pulled just enough to keep the volley going. There was the dragging of eyes over each other, as if trying to measure the other's commitment to the moment, to see if the outcome was victory or simply training. Neither of them made a real effort to ground the other, dragging it out, pushing the battle to as far as they could go.

Then, suddenly, it was too much. Yusuke found himself all at once exhausted and energized, the buildup having reached its peak with no opportunity for release. Without options, or the time to think of one between hits, the detective crossed the line that had been carefully dictated so far. It was a dirty move, one fit for a back alley brawl, but it was one he knew the other wouldn't make because of his honor code. With this knowledge, he diverted a punch, instead shooting his hand into the fire demon's hair and pulling it back as hard as he could.

Hiei pitched, not expecting the sudden and unfair move. He couldn't help but let a cry ring out as his footing slipped, the staggering almost enough to knock him over. His reaction was instinctual, pushing at the inside of Yusuke's elbow with his forearm, a basic defensive move. It worked, but as the detective fell to the side he took the other with him, his grip on the other still hard.

They tousled on the ground for a moment, Hiei enflamed by the other's move, Yusuke frustratedly trying to keep the advantage he had won. When Hiei's right arm hit the dirt floor he gasped violently, the detective pulling back enough to make sure the damage done was not irreparable. This time, it was Hiei's turn to cross the line, using the pause to reverse their position. In an instant, the floor that the detective had been looking at became the ceiling, his head crashing back into the soil.

He opened his eyes to find himself straddled by a fire demon, one who was looking at him with an irritated gleam in his eye. Before he could even think to push the other off, Hiei leaned down with his trademark speed, setting his teeth against the delicate skin of the detective's neck. Adrenaline rushed through the teen, knowing that he was completely at the other's mercy, vulnerable. Hiei let him sweat, lingering just above his pulse for a moment, his hot breath dragging across skin. There was a slight pressure, then slowly, the youkai pulled back.

Both breathless, they stared at each other, the detective unwilling to move. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears; it had only sped up as the other traced his jugular. Despite the sudden danger he had instigated, he couldn't help the excited tingle that ran through his body, nerves itching for contact with tangible life. They were so close, his breath hitching as he identified the sensation as temptation.

By all logic he should have been surprised when the fire demon leaned over him, eyes half lidded, to press their lips together. Instead, he found himself pushing up to meet him, biting his bottom lip in a challenge, drawing blood. A growl sounded from above him, and suddenly the detective found his hands held above his head at the wrist. There was no reprieve for thought as his mouth was assaulted almost as viciously as their spar, the detective giving as fiercely as was being taken.

When they finally came up for air neither seemed to know where to go. Panting, with blood smeared across both of their mouths, they locked eyes. Silently, it was decided that going back was not an option. With an almost indiscernible nod, Hiei let go of the other's wrists with his uninjured hand, pulling off his shirt and throwing it to the side.

Yusuke launched himself up as soon as he moved, initiating a rough kiss so deep it put the first to shame. Hiei was taken aback, letting the other take the lead for a moment before tilting his head to the side, the new angle sending a shiver down the teen's spine. His hand wandered, first gripping the other's hair, then moving on to tear off his shirt, not bothering to wait until they separated for its removal. Yusuke only grunted as sharp nails raked his chest, too occupied with the heat against him to care. One of them rocked forward and they both faltered, jolted by the contact below their waists. Another wordless decision was made; there were too many clothes left to continue.

While Hiei pulled at his belts impatiently, his handicap clearly frustrating him, the detective shucked off what was left of his shirt, with one hand pulling at the ties along his waist. His counterpart finished more quickly than he did, letting calloused fingers run down over his own muscled abdomen as he slid off his black pants, letting them pool around his bent knees. Yusuke swallowed hard at the sight of him, earning a wicked snicker from the other who stroked down himself slowly, enjoying the way the detective's eyes widened at the show. He groaned lowly as he palmed the underside of his own head, pulling back a hand that had a sticky sheen to it. Locking eyes with the brunette, he extended his tongue, licking clean his own essence. For a second, Yusuke lost the ability to breath, watching the display and wondering if he had ever been so hard in his life.

His momentary stupor was cut short with an unexpected movement from the other as he realized his pants were being stripped from him, the fire demon above him suddenly kneeling by his knees. The article of clothing disappeared, but the detective wasn't given time to think about it as cold air hit him. He began to hiss at the feeling when it changed completely, wet and hot and it wasn't until both hands were gripped in spiky black hair and noises he didn't think were possible echoed off of the rock walls that he realized Hiei was going down on him. Entirely new to the rush of heat that went from zero to a hundred without warning, Yusuke couldn't help but flail, legs stretching and curling shakily, hands jumping from hair to strong shoulders to his own face, head rolling from one side to the other as he panted. Beside himself in pleasure, the detective's voice sung in the air, a high whine that cracked with every quick movement from the demon below. His eyes rolled back in his head as the youkai took his deep, swallowing around him with an impossible hum, his hand kneading at the other's balls. Not able to take any more, Yusuke came with a wail, his legs squeezing together at the knees and nearly pushing Hiei off altogether.

The fire demon let him drop from his mouth with a pop, a self-satisfied grin on his face as he returned to his previous place over the detective. Yusuke's eyes fluttered open just in time to see, with the small amount of shock he could muster, that the other hadn't swallowed what he released, instead spitting the contents of his mouth into his hand. Slicking his fingers with the mixture of saliva and semen, the hi youkai didn't wait to press a digit against the detective's entrance. Yusuke squirmed at the touch, not yet recovered from his first orgasm, but the other held him in place with his eyes. The look of pure, raw desire in his vermillion irises made the detective shudder in anticipation, his arousal trying to regain life as the other worked him. It was an entirely foreign feeling, something moving inside of him, one he wasn't sure he enjoyed at first. In an effort to keep from wriggling away, he tried to sit up, pushing up on his elbows and reaching for the other's lips with his mouth. The fire demon left him hanging for half a second, enjoying the way his eyes closed and lips parted just for him, before obliging, leaning over and slipping a tongue that tasted like sex into the other's mouth.

As soon as Yusuke found himself needing to breathe, he was pushed back, the fingers inside him withdrawing as the youkai's hand was put to better use, flipping the teen onto his stomach. The detective clawed at the dirt under his hands as his hips were yanked back, effectively bending him in half, knees spread. When a hard heat pressed into him, Yusuke let out a dry moan, pushing back against the other despite the sting it brought him.

Hiei actually jerked as he was swallowed up by impossibly tight warmth, gasping with a keening edge to the sound that caught the detective's attention. He dug his fingers into the hip before him, breathing hard. Spurred on by his reaction, Yusuke ground backward as far as he could, circling his hips, finding that the utter fullness he felt had brought him back to the peak of desire. The fire demon behind him was lost in the sensation, trying to hold still for fear of letting go, teeth gritted hard.

But then the detective laughed, all victory and arousal, as if he had once again turned the tables on his companion. So Hiei gave in to the drive that he had been suppressing, pressing his forehead into the other's back and fucking him for all he was worth.

Yusuke's knees would have buckled if they had anywhere to go. Completely incoherent, the detective wailed, a single cry separated by spasmodic breaths between indelicate thrusts. Hiei's trademark speed didn't fail him, hips snapping at an indiscernible rate. The temperature of the air around them became unbearably hot, the moisture catching their scents, amplifying the feel of skin on skin. Covered in a sheen of sweat, the detective writhed, hips bucking up to meet those assaulting his insides.

As much as he wanted to drag it out, as much as he knew that never again would they be so incredibly desperate to cling to each other, Hiei knew that neither of them would be able to last much longer. He let his arm slip out from under him, collapsing onto Yusuke with a grunt, pushing the other's face into the dirt with his weight. The detective's whole body overheated with the contact, only made worse when the hand that had been holding the fire demon up snaked around to stroke his erection. Yusuke squeezed his eyes shut, trying but failing to bite back a gasping sob as he came more violently than he had ever come before, white flashing against his eyelids. Taken in as the detective seized, Hiei came just as hard, the other fighter's name on his lips as he did. Completely spent, the two collapsed, neither sure how long it would be before their brains would be able to restart.

Yusuke was the first to open his eyes, the first thing he saw being Hiei's face. The hi youkai was breathing hard, his expression riddled with a strange mix of satisfaction and pained exhaustion. It was almost surreal, seeing such childish innocence held behind the façade of anger. For a moment, Yusuke was bewildered that the same quality could belong to someone who had taken him with such experienced sensuality.

When Hiei finally did open his eyes to meet the detective's, he looked away abruptly, sitting up sharply and rubbing at the dirt on his chin with his wrist. Yusuke watched as he peeked sideways at him, seeming to want to say something but holding back. Then again, words had never been the fire demon's strength.

Without hesitating, Yusuke lifted himself off of the floor, walking shakily over to where the youkai was situated, and leaned down to kiss him. Hiei's eyes closed against his volition at the difference in contact, this time slow and passionate as the detective tried to convey that whatever it was, it was okay. He responded in kind, pouring something that was heartfelt but unable to be expressed through words into his movements, knowing that it would be understood. And it was.

They parted separately, the detective leaving first, letting the fire demon sit alone to ponder what had happened and what was to come. He did just that, letting silent thought fill the space around him for an hour or so before flitting off, back to the human hotel. Though he had an idea that what occurred would never happen again, it was the events of the next day that solidified it as a fact.

Round two of the battles began, and though he hadn't truly been in the shape to fight, being confined by the enchantress had left Hiei feeling more helpless than he had ever been before. It was within that cage that he watched as Bakken tried in his brutality to end the life of their teammate. In that moment, it was decided: even if it meant killing every demon in the stadium, he was not willing to stand by and let the redhead die.

It was in that moment that Hiei knew – Yusuke was not the one that he had grown to love.

As soon as the fight was declared over, Hiei realized that he was not the only one; Yusuke had made the same decision. Watching as the detective carried their bloody comrade from the ring, the fire demon acknowledged that their tryst had been for that night only. Placing Kurama against the wall outside of the ring, Yusuke responded with a look that said he knew.

* * *

Thanks for reading, feedback is always welcome! (Blue Utopia, if you read this, I love you so don't be angry with me 3)


End file.
